Charmed Next Generation
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: The lives of the illustrious Charmed Ones' children. Read as one finds love in the darkest of places, another learns to accept themself and the last trys to make it out of a duel with deathNote- Centered around Piper's kids Warning- Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I Do not own Charmed…

Note- I know Character Bio's are really annoying, but everyone has a different take on what powers everyone has… so deal

**Bold- Elder Power**

_Italics- Whitelighter_

Normal- Witch

Character Bio's

Piper Halliwell

Powers- Molecular Combusting (blow stuff up), Molecular Immobilization (freeze stuff)

Age-65

Leo Wyatt

Powers- No Powers

Age- 68

Wyatt Halliwell

Powers- _Orbing, Healing, Glamour_, energy balls, force field, energy beams, telepathy, sencing, ability to bring things out of the TV, telekinetic orbing

Age- 26

Chris Halliwell

Powers- _Orbing__**,**_** Elder beams**, _glamour, healing_, **invisibility, **telekinesis, empathy, earth, telekinetic orbing

Age- 24

Melinda Halliwell

Powers- Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Astral Projection

Age- 22

Phoebe Halliwell 

Powers- Empathy, Levitation, Premonition

Age-62

Coop Valentino

Powers- 'Hearting', Time Travel

Age- Un-known

Penny 'Bumblebee' Halliwell

Powers- Levitation, 'hearting', can sense true love

Age- 22

Paris Halliwell

Powers- Premonition, 'hearting', make people fall in 'lust'

Age- 21

Phyera Halliwell 

Powers- Reflecting (other people's powers bounce off of her), 'hearting', time travel (extremely draining)

Age- 20

Paige Mathews 

Powers- Telekinetic Orbing, _Orbing, Glamour, healing_

Age- 58

Henry Mitchell

Powers- No Powers

Age- 59

Phoenix Halliwell

Powers- _Orbing, Glamour,_ Fire, Intangibility

Age- 23 (Eldest Twin)

Patricia 'Patty' Halliwell

Powers-_Orbing, Glamour, _Wind, Illusions

Age- 23

Henry Jr. Halliwell

Powers- _Orbing, Glamour, _Ice, Mood Projection

Age- 21


	2. The Beginning

**AN- I was re-reading the chapter I had before when I realized… I don't like it. SO this is an entirely new plot. **

**I DO NOT OWN CHARMED  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris walked into the red manor house in the middle of a well to do neighborhood in San Francisco. It just wasn't that same since him mother and father moved to Fort Lauderdale to retire the charmed legacy to her three children.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell were the three children chosen by the elders to become the next Charmed Ones. When this was announced it lead to a lot of sympathies from Paige's and Phoebe's children who were now able to lead a fairly demon minimal life. Of course they still helped out from time to time but it wasn't the same.

Now the three children of the eldest Halliwell were living in the ancestral home of the Halliwell clan. Chris worked for the San Francisco division of the FBI as a Forensic Profiler and Psychologist, by far the youngest in his department. His job paid the most of his three siblings so he often had to pay a majority of the bills much to his displeasure.

Chris walked toward the door and tried opening the door and balances his groceries at the same time. When he finally opened the door and was greeted by an empty house a surprise considering he got a call from Wyatt a few minutes ago telling him to pick up a few things for the company he wanted to bring home.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Chris called out to the seemingly empty manor making sure he could orb at a moments notice he walked cautiously into the living room when he was almost hit by a fireball that came flying at him.

"Great, just great. And of course it's a Monday too," he said annoyed at this turn of events when the demon burst into flames rather suddenly.

"There you are!" Wyatt called. He was a well-built man his blond hair and blue eyes made him look even more like a paragon of good then he was already supposed to be.

"Yes, yes. Can you explain why I was attacked as I walked though the door?" Chris said narrowing his jade green eyes that were partially hidden by his floppy brown hair.

"Um… You're a Halliwell?" Wyatt said innocently taking a bite of the bright red apple that was at the top of the bag.

"Ok… first of all you called me here in the middle of a damned work day to get you some stuff for an important 'business meeting' which you apparently aren't having," he said glancing around the messy kitchen, "and then you have the nerve to not tell me what is going on?"

"Calm yourself Iago," Wyatt said calmly, "I wanted you here because we have a demon and we can't get Melinda until at least 3:30 so you're the best I've got. And about the whole demon fireball thing, I'm considering setting it up as a security precaution."

"You mean to tell me that every time we enter out kitchen we will be attacked?" Chris said getting angrier by the second. Not a good sign when your powers are tied directly to your emotions.

"Yes and no, see that is the genius behind this. It will only attack evil!" Wyatt said proudly almost knocking over a glass vase Chris had placed there causing him to squeak with distress.

"You have to much time on your hands dearest brother of mine. Why don't you just get a job and stop annoying people, namely me?" Chris said pulling out his car keys to leave again. The demon Wyatt had been talking about could be dealt with after he got back from work.

"No! I told you I had a demon didn't I?" Wyatt said whining.

"Do you enjoy hot water? Working Internet? Electricity? Heat? Because if you don't let me get back to work we won't have any of that," Chris said dryly continuing toward the door.

"Hey we would still have the club and the restaurant," he said easily. Chris sighed before turning around, he understood. He really did, his brother was lonely and bored, but he couldn't be called out of work at random to appease him.

"Right… Speaking of which do you have a booking for tonight?" Chris said looking at the scattered papers of the club's schedule that lay on the counter.

"Of course we do, no worries," he brother said without even glancing at the table, "we have The Killers."

"Your kidding," Chris said startled, "I guess I'll have to swing by. By the way I'm bringing Andy."

"Ahhh… Your new boy toy," Wyatt said smirking, "I wonder how long he will be able to stand being constantly stood up and the random disappearances of his wonderful boyfriend."

"I'll have you know that the men I date are generally less needy than the women," Chris said referring to his bisexual experiences with both genders, "Women are so complicated!"

"And next week men won't be complicated enough, come on Chris I know you. You don't have to pretend with me."

"What ever, the point is I'll be there tonight if you need any help. But right now I've got to go," Chris said gesturing to the door before walking briskly to his hybrid car.

Chris drove to work again relatively quick and painlessly which was refreshing. As he approached the tall gray government building he closed his eyes trying to make sure he survived the day. Recently his co-worker Robin Fuller an FBI field agent had been annoying him like nothing else, today would probably be no different. He was always asking where he disappeared to, and looking though the Halliwell file insinuating that he thought they were up to something. Sometimes he just wanted to pull out his gun (FBI issued) and shoot that man in the forehead, or kiss him. He wasn't sure yet.

"Hey Steve," Chris said flashing his badge in front of the scanner and saying hi to the security guard.

"Hey Chris, how's the family?" Steve said cheerfully his salt and pepper hair glinting slightly in the early afternoon light.

"Fine, fine, and yours?" Chris said equally pleasant even though he felt much to annoy for such small talk.

"Oh you know Shantell, always cooking up a storm. And you know the girls Sasha and Christine, they are going to be starting college soon," Steve said perfectly content to talk about his family.

"That's great, do they know where they want to go? I could put in a good word for them up in Stanford," Chris said eager to end the conversation.

"That'd be great Chris, see you later. Your getting late," he said gesturing to his watch.

"Oh right," Chris said jerked into awareness, "thanks Steve. You're a real life saver."

Steve said nothing but instead hurried him along and into the cool office building. He quickly hopped into an elevator and went up the forth floor where his office (if that is what you want to call his pitiful excuse for a broom cupboard) was located and just in time it appeared because in walked his boss, Drew Chaff.

"Halliwell I need the Donovin case file filled out today before you leave. Get on it," his boss demanded before walking out as suddenly as he had come not sparing even a glance back.

"Wonderful," Chris muttered pulling out a thick case file and a black pen not noticing that a man right outside the door had heard everything.

"Slacking off Chrissy," a mocking baritone called out causing Chris to shoot up from his chair rather suddenly with surprise.

"Oh… Robin, how nice to see you," Chris said though grinding teeth picking up the pen he had dropped with surprise.

"And you," Robin said mockingly. He was a tall man towering over Chris's already tall six foot two. His short cut brown hair accented his mischievous brown eyes.

"Did you come here just to annoy me, or is it about the case?" Chris said not mincing any more words with a guy who acted like his IQ was lower then his shoe size, who cares if he was good looking? He was an idiot.

"Is that what you think of me? I'm hurt Chris, really hurt," Robin continued ignoring or perhaps reveling in annoying the young man. Chris said nothing but gave him a pointed look so he continued, "it's about the Jefferson case. I was wondering if you are finished with it. We need a forensic psychologist's comments before we can go to court."

"Oh that? I finished a few days ago," Chris spun on the wheels of his black leather chair and pulled out a file from his almost obsessively organized office.

"Thanks," Robin said shortly heading out of the office before stopping and turning around slightly, "you know, there is this great club and they are going to have The Killers tonight. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to… go with me?"

"Can't, I have stuff to do tonight," Chris said hoping that he wouldn't run into him later at the bar.

"Oh… Well see you later," he said awkwardly. When it suddenly stuck Chris that this man had been… for lack of better words, 'pulling his pig tails' because he was _interested. _

As soon as he walked out of the office Chris burst into silent laughter then shook his head to clear it of all amusement, pulled out his black pent and went back to work.


End file.
